A new roommate
by mirdaishan
Summary: When Morgan has a problem at her own apartment and her rental apartment doesn't work out, Greg offers that she can stay at his place for a while. What will happen now that they're not only working together but living together as well?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, starting a new Morganders story! Hope you'll enjoy the first chapter of it - if you do (or don't, which I don't hope of course...), just let me know in a review! :)**

_**Chapter 1**_

To his surprise Greg found Morgan in the breakroom brushing her teeth when he arrived at work for his shift. He raised his eyebrows as he helped himself to a cup of coffee.

"You know, I think your smile is already beautiful, you really don't have to go through the trouble of brushing extra for me!" he joked. She looked up at him, though, with a face that read 'Not funny' in capital letters. He now noticed her hair, which was tied into a messy bun, was wet, like she had just taken a shower.

"Did I miss anything?" he carefully asked her. "Shift only started two minutes ago, right? Did Russell already send you to a messy crime scene?"

She pulled the elastic from her hair and shook her head. "This is not from a crime scene. I came in early to take a shower and have breakfast here."

She put the hair elastic in a small toiletry bag that Greg saw standing on the table.

"Okay, this might be a stupid question, but why are you showering and having breakfast here instead of at home?" he asked, sitting down on the breakroom couch.

"Because I can't," she told him, putting down her hair brush on the table with just a little too much force to hide her annoyance. "Apparently there's some kind of construction problem in my apartment and every other apartment on my block. Therefor the housing association decided we all had to leave our apartments for six weeks while they get the problem solved. For those of us who are unable to stay at a friend or family member's house they arranged another apartment."

She sounded like she was quoting what she had been told, Greg noticed. He watched her pick up her hair brush again.

"They just forgot to mention you'd have to share your apartment with someone!" she finally blurted out what was bugging her. "And of course I got stuck with the worst roommate ever! She works days, so when I get home and wanna go to bed, she claims the bathroom as she has to get ready for work. When I get up, she comes home from work and claims the bathroom to take a bath and slowly, very slowly, get ready for bed. She leaves a huge mess all over the place, she thinks everything is hers, she's just… she's…"

"Horrible?" he suggested. With a sigh she lowered her arm with her hair brush in her hand. "I guess that's the most polite way to put it…"

"Why don't you just find another place to stay?" he said, putting down his empty cup of coffee. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Who could I be staying with? I don't know anyone in Vegas except my co-workers or my Dad and I don't think I could handle spending another five weeks at his house! That's why I accepted the housing association's apartment. When I realized it came with a roommate, I promised myself I'd try it, even when I found out how… how… horrible she is. It's been a week and I have no idea how I'm gonna survive the other five!"

"Then come and stay at my place," Greg simply suggested. She raised her eyebrows again. "Me? Stay at your place? Wouldn't that be a little… weird?"

He shrugged his shoulders, pretending not to think about what all could happen if Morgan would be staying at his place. "Why? I have an extra bedroom where you could stay, you'd have your own closets and everything, you'd just have to share the kitchen and bathroom with me… We can make a schedule," he quickly added when she raised her eyebrows with an amused smile at his mentioning of having to share a bathroom with him. He felt his cheeks turning red, but he tried to cover it up by quickly continuing to talk: "When I moved to Vegas my parents said they'd want to come and visit me at least once a month, so I turned one room into an extra bedroom for them. Truth is that they did visit me once… since I moved here. But I still keep the room clean, I change the sheets every two weeks, so it's clean and you'll have it all to yourself…"

She smiled warmly at him. "That's really sweet of you, Greg, really sweet! But I'll try to survive my roommate for a little while longer. Maybe I can talk to her and see if we can work things out."

"Okay," he accepted. "But if you change your mind: my offer will continue to stand!"

"Thanks," she smiled, still with that warm look in her eyes. No matter what would happen, she knew he'd always be there for her!

During the rest of their shift they hardly saw each other as they were both working on different cases. They met up in the locker room after Russell had told both of them to go home.

"Want a ride home?" Greg immediately asked her. She grinned at him. "You're just offering to drive me home to get a chance to meet my horrible roommate!"

He grinned a little. "Maybe, yeah… So, want a ride or not?"

She smiled at him. "Sure! But it does mean you'll have to pick me up again tonight as well as I'll be leaving my car here!"

"No problem, it's all part of the service!"

He really was the best, she thought as she smiled at him again. "Alright, it's a deal then!"

She noticed his happy smile, but she missed the excited sparkle he had in his eyes because he got to spend more time with her.

Using Morgan's directions Greg drove over to the apartment building where she was currently staying.

"Wanna come inside for a moment?" she asked him, even though she already knew the answer. He rolled her eyes at her, knowing she knew his answer. Grinning, she got out of the car and waited for him to join her. Together they walked into the building and took the stairs to the first floor. Morgan pointed to the door on the right. "There it is."

As soon as she had opened the door, Greg felt like he had entered a crime scene. The living room was a complete mess, like ten people had been fighting in there, the smell was… Well, it wasn't quite the smell of a dead body yet, but it was everything but nice.

Morgan pointed to the door on the right in the living room. "That's where our bedroom and bathroom are."

Greg followed her, entering a small hallway with a closet on the right side. He almost tripped over some bags that were just lying in the middle of the hallway.

"Not mine," Morgan said, grabbing his hand to help him step over an opened suitcase.

"Yeah, I figured that," Greg nodded. He knew Morgan would never leave a mess like this – he knew how she always kept her desk and locker clean and organized at work.

"The bedroom," Morgan said, nodding with her head to an opened door. Greg slowly stepped forward and saw a girl dancing around a small room. He had heard the music when he had entered the apartment already – electronic music, the kind of music he knew Morgan hated.

"What the… What happened to my bed?" Morgan suddenly called out. When he looked, he saw a huge stain covering half of her bed.

"Oh," the girl said, turning down the volume of the music. "I was dancing around with my glass of cola in my hand and I accidently spilled some on your bed. Sorry."

"Sorry?" Morgan repeated. "I… I…"

She sighed deeply, trying to swallow her words. She then noticed something lying on the ground. With her eyes wide open she picked it up. "My favorite DVD! How did it get here on the floor? And why is it broken?"

Not only was the box broken, the DVD itself was broken in half as well.

"Oh, when I was dancing, I bumped into your nightstand and it fell on the floor," the girl told her. "I accidently stepped on it… Sorry!"

"Sorry? Is that all you have to say? This is my favorite DVD and it's really hard to find!" Morgan called out. "You should be happy I made a copy for myself… or did you ruin that one as well?"

The girl finally seemed to notice how angry Morgan was.

"Sorry," she repeated. "It was an accident."

Greg saw Morgan clenching her fists as the girl started dancing to the music again. He then saw her noticing a broken lamp near the window. When she turned around and looked at him, he immediately understood the question in her eyes.

"Where's your suitcase?" he simply asked her.

It took them a while to find Morgan's suitcase as it had ended up with a pile of dirty laundry on top of it (not Morgan's of course), but then Morgan quickly packed most of her things and left the bedroom with Greg.

"I can't bring everything now, but I think I saved the most valuable things," she said.

"We'll come back to pick up the rest some other time," Greg promised her.

"Thanks. Can we _please_ go now? I need to get out of here!"

Greg nodded. "Sure, let's go."

He drove back to his own apartment, where he helped Morgan settle into her new room.

"Eh, the bathroom can only be reached through my bedroom, but I'm a tight sleeper, so don't worry about waking me if you have to use it when I'm asleep," he told her. "The kitchen is right there, the living room over here… I'm sure you know how the TV works!"

Morgan grinned at him. "I'd be a bad CSI if I didn't!"

Then her smile disappeared and she gave him a serious look. "I really appreciate this, Greg, I really do!"

He shrugged his shoulders a little, obviously feeling shy and insecure all of a sudden. "No problem. Glad I could help."

She walked towards him, gently squeezed his arm and then continued towards her bedroom. "Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to bed!"

"Yeah, me too," Greg quickly decided. "Do you, eh, wanna use the bathroom first of all?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, thanks!" she said with a little nod. "I won't be long, I promise!"

She grabbed her toiletry bag and then went to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. With a sigh, Greg sat down on his bed. When he had suggested that Morgan would stay with him for a while, he had said it because he was sure she'd never take him up on his offer. But now she was here, she was really going to be living with him for the next five weeks! He really had no idea how those five weeks would pass by without him admitting his feelings for her…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone, thanks for reading the first chapter and of course for your wonderful reviews, I love them! :D  
><strong>**Here's the second chapter - I guess the beginning includes something you probably expected to happen, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Enjoy! :)**

_**Chapter 2**_

To her surprise, when she woke up, Morgan realized she had fallen asleep quickly this morning. She had expected to be awake for a long time – thinking about her horrible ex-roommate and about what could happen now she was living with Greg for a while – but luckily that hadn't happened. She had fallen asleep quickly, making her feel happy… and in need of a bathroom…

She got out of bed and left her bedroom. Sounds seemed to be coming from the kitchen, indicating Greg was already up. His empty bed seemed to prove that as well. She quickly grabbed the handle of the unlocked bathroom door and opened it.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" she called out. Greg was in the bathroom, only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. When he saw her, he turned around to grab a shirt, showing her his back full of scars. As she had never seen him in so few clothes before, the scars kept her thoughts busier than the fact that she had seen him in just his underwear.

"I'm sorry, I should have locked the door!" he said, his face bright red.

"It's okay, don't worry," she quickly reassured him. "I just really have to use the bathroom…"

"Oh, sure!" He grabbed his pants and almost ran out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later Morgan stepped into his bedroom again, finding him dressed this time.

"I'm really sorry about just before," she said, an apologetic look on her face. "I thought I heard sounds in the kitchen, so I just assumed you were there. I should have checked before I came in."

"No, it's my fault, I should have locked the door," Greg said, pretending to be very busy tying his shoe laces. Morgan put her hand on his arm so he'd look at her. "It's okay… It was bound to happen sooner or later, so I'm just glad it happened during my first day here – at least we got it out of the way! And I'm also kinda happy I walked in on you instead of you on me," she added with a smile. To her relief, he grinned.

"I wouldn't have mind!" he grinned. She nodded, narrowing her eyes a little. "I'm sure you wouldn't have!"

Then her smile disappeared and she carefully put her hand on his back. "Wanna tell me about it?"

"Lab explosion," he immediately told her, surprising her a little with his quick answer. "Something blew up in my DNA lab years and years ago, knocking me off my feet, straight into the hallway with loads of glass fragments in my back. The paramedics pulled them out quickly because they were afraid they'd do more damage in my back than once pulled out, but because they pulled them out so quickly I now have to live with all of these scars…"

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "That must have been painful…"

"To be honest, I don't even know," he admitted. "I was on so many pain killers I never felt a thing!"

"I'm glad about that at least," she softly said.

For a few moments they just sat there together on Greg's bed, next to each other without saying a word. Suddenly Morgan got up and turned her side towards Greg. She pulled up her pajama shirt a little bit, revealing a large scar on her side, almost going down from her upper rib all the way to her hip.

"What happened?" Greg asked, immediately sounding worried.

"I was nine years old," she told him, pulling her shirt back down. "My friends and I were into all of this tough guy stuff – boxing, mountain biking… and climbing trees. They dared me to climb this tree, but as I was nearly at the top, I slipped and fell… landing right on top of some dead branches. They cut open my side pretty bad, but not bad enough for me to need stiches."

She grinned a little. "But I think I started to get fascinated by blood around that time, because I constantly scratched open my wounds, making them bleed. I ended up scratching them open so often and so badly I needed stiches after all. Then they healed, but they left these scars and as I grew, they grew along with me…"

"So… we're both scarred," Greg understood. She burst into a grin. "Yeah, I suppose you can say that!"

She then gently placed her hand on his. "Are we okay now? You know, about that whole bathroom incident?"

He nodded at her. "Sure. I'll just make sure I'll lock the bathroom door from now on!"

With an amused smile she shrugged her shoulders. "You don't have to…"

Getting up, she winked at him. "Can I use the bathroom to take a shower… with a locked door?"

"Sure," he smiled, deciding not to joke about an unlocked bathroom door anymore. "I'll go make us some coffee."

"Thanks!"

Forty minutes later she joined him in the kitchen, dressed and her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Taking the fresh cup of coffee from him with a thankful smile, she sat down at the table.

"So I was thinking about quickly going to the supermarket before shift, is there anything you need?" Greg asked her.

"Oh, I'll go with you!" she immediately said. "That way I know what kind of things you like – if I ever have to go alone, I know what I have to buy for you and the other way around as well."

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I'm that difficult… I don't care which kind of brand of peanut butter I have, as long as it's peanut butter!"

Morgan smiled at him. "Good to know! Before my Mum met my stepfather, she was dating this guy who had to have everything in his own brand! Coffee, butter, pasta, milk… The first time he spent a night and my Mum made him breakfast in the morning he nearly freaked out because she didn't have the right toast! Needless to say that was also the last night he spent at our house!"

Greg grinned along with her.

"I'm definitely not that kind of guy," he reassured her. Morgan just smiled at him as a response. Then she said: "If we have time, I'd also like to go back to that rental apartment to pick up the rest of my stuff."

Greg looked at the clock. "If we hurry, we can first go to the supermarket and then to the apartment before shift starts."

Morgan quickly drank the rest of her coffee. "Ready to go when you are!"

"Well, we're not going anywhere until you've tried my scrambled eggs on toast," Greg smiling said to her. "I don't like to brag, but they were voted best in the San Gabriel cooking competition…"

"Then I'll have to try them!" Morgan grinned. She enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere she felt between them now – no worries about the bathroom incident anymore, no tension because they were spending a 'morning' together (she always called it morning when she got up, even though it was way past noon), nice and easy talking about things they'd normally never talk about… Everything was just relaxed and fun.

It remained that way the rest of the day up till their shift – they went to the supermarket together, made a meal plan for the rest of the week, picked up the rest of Morgan's stuff from her rental apartment and then cleaned up at Greg's house. He showed her around the kitchen so she knew where everything was and they agreed on who would clean which room every week. The only thing that created a little bit of awkward tension between them was the laundry schedule – Morgan didn't mind washing Greg's clothes along with her own, but Greg obviously didn't feel comfortable with her seeing all of his dirty clothes.

"Tell you what, we'll keep one laundry basket together for things we don't mind the other seeing and one laundry basket in our own room for things we prefer not to share," Morgan finally suggested. Greg immediately agreed and went to find some suitable laundry basket replacers as he only had one real one.

By the time they had to get to work it felt like they had been living together for years already. It surprised both of them a little, they had both expected things to be awkward and tense between them because of the way they felt about the other, but that was definitely not the case. They did agree on keeping their living arrangements a secret for the rest of the team, knowing their co-workers would be able to come up with a million jokes and comments.

For the rest of the week things remained calm and relaxed. At work they were just colleagues and friends, but as soon as they left the lab and arrived at Greg's house they started to feel more at ease around each other without having to worry what other people would think about it. They'd watch some TV together – each from their own corner on the couch of course – take turns using the bathroom, wish each other goodnight and then sleep in their own room for a few hours. When they woke up, they'd take turns using the bathroom again, they had breakfast together in the kitchen, after which they usually cleaned up around the house or did some grocery shopping.

When there was time left between their usual house activities, as Morgan called them, and work they'd talk about old cases or childhood memories or they'd watch a movie together. Nothing too romantic of course, just to be on the safe side, so they had already watched Pinocchio, The legend of Sleepy Hollow and the first Harry Potter movie together.

After watching Harry Potter Greg had admitted he'd been to the Harry Potter part of the Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida and he had shown her photos of his trip – something he had never thought he'd be sharing with her until they were at least dating for several months.

They weren't dating, though, they were just living together. Having fun, enjoying each other's company, but no holding hands, romantic dinners or kissing, even though Greg desperately hoped that would change someday. But right now everything was just fun and relaxed, nothing complicated.

Then, a week after Morgan had moved in, something happened that changed the whole fun and relaxed atmosphere between them. Greg would never admit it, but he'd never forget what he heard that night exactly one week after Morgan's first night at his house: a terrifying scream coming from her room…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I was planning to add this chapter earlier, but then something came up and another thing came up and... well, you understand what I mean! ;)  
><strong>**Enough talking now, time for chapter three! But not before I say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed on chapter two of course, I really love reading your reviews! :D  
><strong>**Enjoy this new chapter, hope you like it!**

_**Chapter 3**_

Without even hesitating the slightest second Greg jumped out of bed, not even bothering to grab his gun (he hated the thing anyway). He rushed over to Morgan's room, ready to take on anyone who would dare to hurt her.

To his relief he only found her in the room with the windows safely closed.

"Are you okay?" He hurried over to the bed, finding her sitting up, breathing in and out heavily. Strands of her hair were glued against her forehead and the side of her face as if she had been sweating like she had been walking out in the desert for hours.

"What happened?" he worriedly asked her. She looked at him, slowly starting to realize he was in the room with her. "Greg…"

It was barely a whisper. He carefully removed the wet strands of hair from her face, gently tucking them behind her ear. "Did you have a nightmare?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I did…"

She looked at him, finally fully realizing he was there with her. "I'm sorry if I woke you up… I… I screamed, didn't I?"

"Yes," he nodded. "And it was the scariest scream I ever heard…"

She gently squeezed his hand for a moment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She fell silent after that, staring at the covers and still breathing in and out heavier than usual. After a few moments Greg broke the silence by asking her: "Wanna tell me what the nightmare was about?"

She looked up at him, clearly hesitating whether or not to tell him. She knew he'd never laugh or call her nightmare 'silly', but to her this nightmare felt kind of private and she wasn't sure if she wanted to share such a personal dream with him. Then she realized how he was always there for her, how sweet he was and how much she could trust him. Realizing that, she almost felt stupid for not telling him straight away.

"It's something that happened when I just became a CSI," she started. "My very first case was the case of a serial killer, a guy who killed women by electrocuting them. And not just any women: he'd choose women with blonde hair, early in their twenties… Women like me basically…"

Greg remained silent, waiting patiently for her to continue. All kinds of scenarios already went through his mind, one even worse than the other.

"Since I was a newbie, I had to work the case with my supervisor," she continued. "We had already found five bodies – our killer liked to kill these women first and then dump them where they could easily be found – and a call came in about a sixth. My supervisor and I went to the scene: an empty house which was for sale in which a dead woman had been found. Blonde hair, twenty-four, signs of electrocution… The coroner had already taken the body, it was just a matter of processing the house. My supervisor thought I could handle it, so he sent me to the woman's bedroom while he checked outside."

She took a deep breath before continuing the story: "I was collecting blood samples when I heard a sound. I turned around… and there he was, standing in the hallway… He had been hiding in a closet so the police officers missed him, but now he was out in the open… looking at me…"

Greg already feared the worst, but to his relief she said: "A police officer checking up on me came upstairs at that exact moment, making the killer take off. He ran outside, where my supervisor shot him. As he had already fallen down, his body made one last move, like he was coming back to life."

She looked up at Greg, shaking her head. "In my nightmare… I always dream I'm in that room, but there's no police officer now… I'm there with the killer, just me and him… I'm sure he's going to kill me, so I try to electrocute him instead, only… I can't kill him! I keep electrocuting him, but he just won't die! He falls down over and over again, but he just gets back up, ready to attack me…"

Carefully, Greg placed an arm around her.

"No one's gonna attack you here," he softly said. "It's just you and me and I'm definitely not going to hurt you!"

She smiled a little, looking up at him. "I know…"

She sat back up again, so his arm slid down from her shoulders. "I know, it's just a stupid nightmare, but I just can't get rid of it! That case, I worked it when I was twenty-four, that's over ten years ago, but I still have nightmares about it! Not about that helicopter hijacking or my kidnapping, no, about a stupid case I worked on over ten years ago! Why can't I stop dreaming about it?"

Of course Greg didn't have an answer for her, but he knew she wasn't expecting one. He started to bring his arm back up to her shoulders, but as he remembered her pulling back, his arm kind of floated in mid-air. Morgan, seeing him hesitate, quickly moved a little towards him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you ever have a nightmare like I do?" she wanted to know, looking up at him. "One that you've been dreaming for years?"

"Mine usually change," he admitted. She still had her head on his shoulder and her hand moved towards his. "Really? What do you have nightmares about then?"

"The lab explosion… Failing my first CSI field test… Being pulled from my car and get beaten up… You being in that hijacked helicopter… Never seeing you again when you were kidnapped…" He wasn't looking at her, but she could his cheeks turning red.

"Why do you think I wanted to get out of there alive so badly?" she whispered, her mouth close to his ear. "I wanted to see you again…"

He turned around to look at her, finding her face closer to his than he had expected. She looked him straight in the eye, letting him know what she wanted him to do. As he slowly moved a little towards her, he hesitated. Did she really want him to kiss her because she liked him or did she just want a distraction from her nightmare?

Before he had a chance to decide what to do, she had already made the decision for him by softly pushing her lips against his. She didn't get a chance to deepen their kiss, though, as her phone went off at that exact moment.

"Oh, that's my alarm," she said, quickly turning it off. She looked at Greg and saw he was staring at her bed covers. Her phone had ruined their moment and she wasn't sure if she should try to get it back or not.

"Maybe, eh, I should… I'll go take a shower," Greg decided. She smiled a little. "Okay, sure. I'll, eh, go and make some coffee."

"Okay." He quickly left the bedroom, missing her fall down onto the bed. She had finally kissed him, but what now? Was she supposed to bring up their kiss again or keep her mouth shut about it?

In the bathroom Greg turned up the cold water, hoping it would cool off his mind as well. She had kissed him, but had it been a kiss of love or of distraction? He would have loved to continue it, no matter what kind of kiss it had been and maybe just to find out how she had meant it. Was he supposed to ask her? No, he decided. If it had been a kiss of distraction she might feel embarrassed if he brought it up again and if it hadn't been… He had no idea what he was supposed to do if it hadn't been, so he decided to just keep quiet about it and secretly hope for another moment like it.

The few hours they had left at Greg's house before their shift started they spent apart: Morgan went grocery shopping and Greg cleaned the living room. They took turns using the kitchen to prepare their 'lunch' meals and then drove to CSI in Morgan's car in silence. Greg didn't even comment on her driving, something he always did, although this time Morgan didn't really give him much to comment on. She parked her car, grabbed her bag and got out quietly. Greg followed her to the entrance, also without saying a word.

As soon as they had passed the reception desk, they heard someone calling out Morgan's name. They both turned around, seeing it was her father who had called her.

"Morgan, this case file was sent to your house, registered, but the delivery man told me there was no one at the address I put on it," he said, holding up an envelope.

"Oh, right, eh, there's a problem at my apartment, something with the construction, so I can't move back in for another four weeks," Morgan told him, avoiding looking at Greg.

"Where are you staying then?"

This time she couldn't help looking up at Greg before telling her father the truth: "I'm staying at Greg's for a few weeks."

Her father raised his eyebrows. "Really? You two are living together?"

"I'm just staying at his house, you're making it sound like we've moved in together!" Morgan laughed. A little nervously, Greg noticed.

"Oh, I didn't say that, I was just… trying to picture the two of you together in one house," her father said, unable to hide a smile.

"Dad!" Morgan called out, sounding annoyed. "He was just being nice when he offered, I have my own room and… I do not need to defend myself in front of you."

She tried to grab the envelope from his hand, but her father pulled his arm back. "It's fine, Morgan, I was just teasing you two a little. But could you do me a favor? Even if it's just temporarily, go to the administration office and let them know your address has changed. We need to know where you are if we need you."

He handed her the envelope, which she took a little grumpily. "Fine, I'll go right now."

She walked away after having looked at Greg once. He smiled as he read 'Can you believe this?' in her eyes. He also smiled because he felt the tension that had appeared after their kiss had finally disappeared. Things were okay between them again!

"So…" Conrad said after Morgan had taken off. "You and my daughter living together…"

"I… She had a place to stay, but she had this horrible roommate, so I…" Greg fell silent when Conrad held up his hands. "It's really none of my business. If you two are happy, then I don't care."

He looked up at Greg a little closer. "Are you two happy?"

When he saw Greg hesitating, he pointed towards his office. "Come on, let's have a talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 3, so happy you liked it! :D  
><strong>**So, you all excited about the CSI Season 15 premiere tonight? Hopefully this will make time go a little faster till then... Enjoy! :)**

_**Chapter 4**_

In his office Conrad gestured to the chair opposite his own. "Have a seat."

Greg did as he asked, feeling his heart beating slighter faster than usual. What did the sheriff of Las Vegas, Morgan's father nonetheless, want to talk to him about?

"I remember when Grissom told me you wanted to become a CSI," Conrad started to his surprise. "I just knew you as that weird DNA guy back then, so I was sure that would never happen. But you worked hard, learned from your mistakes and succeeded. You're part of a team with the best CSI's in this country… and you should be proud of that."

Greg wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't used to Conrad Ecklie speaking so highly of his team.

Conrad smiled when he saw the way Greg was at loss for words.

"Don't ever tell Grissom I said that, okay?" he grinned. Greg smiled a little. "Sure!"

Conrad's smile then disappeared. "Do you miss Grissom?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders a little. "Sometimes. But Russell is a great supervisor as well and I like working together with him."

Conrad nodded. "So you're happy with the team, with the work you're doing?"

"Yeah, I am!" Greg nodded excitedly. "I love coming in to work every day, even though some cases are of course tougher than others…"

Conrad gave him an understanding smile. "Of course! Anything particularly disturbing you're working on right now?"

"No, my last case was a B&E, I'm on paperwork till something new comes along," Greg told him. Conrad nodded again. "So being unhappy has nothing to do with your job…"

Greg finally understood where Conrad was going with all of his questions.

"No," he admitted, feeling he couldn't keep the real reason for his not being one hundred percent happy a secret. He didn't want to tell Conrad the full truth, though.

"It's… I've been having this nightmare," he told him. "For over ten years I've been dreaming about being alone in this room with a killer, someone who's trying to electrocute me. I try to kill him by electrocuting him instead, but it doesn't work: he just keeps coming back to life… I know it's stupid, but I've been having this nightmare for such a long time already and I just want it to stop!"

Conrad had listened without saying a word. Now he carefully suggested: "If this nightmare bothers you this much, you should consider therapy."

Greg shook his head, knowing Morgan would never want to do that. He had seen how she had hesitated telling him everything, so she'd never talk to a complete stranger about it.

"I'll figure something out," he said before getting up and attempting to leave the office. Conrad stopped him by calling out his name.

"I know it's Morgan's dream, Greg," he said when Greg turned around. "Her mother told me about it years ago. But I don't like the fact that she's still dreaming about this!"

"I'll… I'll see if I can help her," Greg tried to reassure him. When he realized Conrad could take his words the wrong way, he turned bright red. "I mean…"

Conrad held up his hands. "It's okay, Greg, just as long as she stops having this nightmare."

Greg nodded a little before he quickly left the office, feeling his cheeks still burning brightly. Did Conrad know about his feelings for Morgan? Greg shook his head. Of course he knew, everyone knew about his feelings for Morgan, Morgan herself probably included.

Morgan knowing about his feelings made his thoughts go back to their kiss earlier today again. He still didn't know if she had kissed him as a distraction or because she had just wanted to kiss him. He reminded himself he wasn't gonna say anything about it, he was just going to wait and see if she brought it up. And if she didn't… _Don't go there, Sanders_, he warned himself. _Just wait and see!_

The rest of his shift he tried to focus on some paperwork, but he had trouble keeping his mind with it. Instead of writing the suspect's name Kimmer he wrote Kisser and instead of that the victim had been found at a motel, he had been found at Morgan.

When Nick told him they had a case, he let out a sigh of relief. That feeling of relief disappeared when he realized where the crime scene was: Morgan's old rental apartment…

"What happened?" he asked Officer Mitchell.

"Twenty-nine year old woman already confessed: she had lit some candles, but when she was dancing around, she knocked one over, causing the couch to catch fire," the officer told him. "She's fine herself, but detective Daniels needs you guys to check her story as several of the neighbors have filed complaints about her. We just need to be sure none of them set the place on fire."

Greg turned around and saw Morgan's ex-roommate talking to detective Daniels, a blanket wrapped around her. When she saw he was watching her, she suddenly frowned. "Hey, I know you!"

Next to him Nick already looked up, a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah, I remember!" Morgan's ex-roommate continued. "You're the guy Morgan left with! Is she living with you now?"

Nick's raised up eyebrows went even further up towards his hairline.

"Yeah, she is," Greg admitted, knowing there was no use in denying it. "Excuse me now, we have work to do!"

He grabbed his kit and went inside the apartment, which was still as messy as it had been the first time he had seen it, only now everything had turned black. Nick, who had followed him inside, stopped him before he could continue towards the small hallway.

"Morgan is living with you?" he said. "When were you planning on telling us? I didn't even know you two were dating!"

Greg turned around and faked a polite smile. "We're not, okay? She had a problem at her own apartment, she was then told to live here, but you can see why that didn't work out, so I offered her my spare bedroom. That's all, okay?"

Nick made a face. "Yeah, right! You're trying to tell me that you two are living together and nothing is going on between you? Come on, man, who do you think I am?"

"It's the truth," Greg maintained. "Can we get to work now?"

He put on a pair of gloves and started to look around to see if he could find out where the fire had started.

"Okay, but I'm not done yet!" Nick warned him.

"No, I wasn't afraid you were," Greg murmured to himself.

After they had checked the entire apartment it was indeed obvious Morgan's ex-roommate had started the fire herself.

"I'll write the report," Nick offered. Then he added with a teasing smile: "You go home and spend some time with Mrs. Sanders!"

Greg took a deep breath not to bite, causing Nick to laugh even harder. Ignoring him, Greg returned to his car, threw his kit in and just took off. Normally he'd first go back to the lab to restock his kit, but now he just drove straight home.

When he entered his house, he found Morgan already there. She was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around herself and a huge pot of coffee on the table in front of her.

"Trying to stay awake?" he said, throwing his keys into the bowl on the table. She gave him a guilty smile. "Yeah… But you can go to bed, you look like you could use some sleep!"

"Oh, that's because I just came from a crime scene," he told her, sitting down on the other end of the couch. "You'll never guess where it was! Oh, wait, you might when I tell you that you left the place to come and live here."

Morgan frowned. "My rental apartment? What happened?"

Greg told her about the fire her ex-roommate had started.

"And now Nick knows you're living here," he finished off his story. "Which means that Finn probably already knows by now as well, Hodges will know in about ten minutes, Henry one minute after that and in about an hour from now the entire crime lab will know!"

To his surprise Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "So what if they know I'm living here? They would have found out sooner or later anyway! Besides, by the time we get back to work the day after tomorrow they will have found something else to talk about already, we'll be old news anyway!"

This time Greg frowned. "How did you know I've got the night off?"

"Oh, I, eh, happened to see it on the calendar," Morgan admitted with a shy blush. "Maybe, if you like, we could do something together…"

Was this her way of telling him she had kissed him earlier because she liked him? The blush that was still on her cheeks told him it wasn't just a friendly suggestion.

"Yeah, sure, I'd like that," he nodded. He then nodded with his head towards the television. "What were you watching?"

"Oh, just some Friends re-runs," she told him. "Like I said, you can go to bed if you want, I'll try to keep it down!"

"Mind if I watch it with you?" he asked her instead of getting up. Slowly, a warm smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, of course."

She turned the volume, which she had turned down when he had entered the living room, up again and relaxed back on the couch. Greg quickly got himself something to drink from the kitchen and then sat back down, a little closer towards her than before. If she had already noticed it, she didn't say anything about it.

After watching six episodes in a row Greg felt himself dozing off a little. He sat back up and looked at Morgan, finding she had already fallen asleep. All of a sudden he heard her murmuring: "No… Please… Don't hurt me…"

He immediately knew what she was dreaming about.

"Morgan, wake up, you're having a nightmare!" he whispered, shaking her a little. Suddenly he remembered something from years ago: he had worked a case where their prime suspect had been interpreting dreams for a living. She had told him that waking up people when they were having a nightmare didn't stop the nightmare, but it would just make it come back. What had she said about stopping it again? He tried to remember their conversation, but all he could remember was how she had denied having to do anything with the murder.

"Wait," he murmured to himself. "Change… Change the nightmare… Yes, change the nightmare!"

Almost excitedly he bent a little further towards Morgan's ear. "Morgan… You _can_ kill him. Just use your gun! Shoot him… Grab your gun and shoot him! You can do it, I know you can kill him!"

He watched her while he kept repeating she had to use her gun. The expression on her face changed – instead of the frown between her eyebrows her face relaxed and she stopped murmuring to herself. Instead she seemed to have fallen asleep peacefully.

Relieved, Greg let out a sigh. Only now he noticed that somewhere during her nightmare she had grabbed his arm tightly, forcing him to stay where he was: right next to her, unable to move into a comfortable sleeping position.

"I really love you, Morgan," he whispered before trying to fall asleep in that horribly uncomfortable position.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, everyone! :D  
><strong>**I know the ending of this chapter may suggest otherwise, but this isn't the last chapter yet - I've got one more after this! But before I go on about the ending of this story, just enjoy this chapter first of all! :)**

_**Chapter 5**_

Morgan was the first to wake up a few hours later, finding Greg sitting next to her with one knee on the couch, one foot on the floor and one of his arms in her hands. She quickly let go, realizing how uncomfortable he had to be.

"Greg?" she softly said. His eyes opened at once. He almost immediately let out a groan of pain. Carefully, Morgan helped him onto the couch, so he could stretch his legs. With the hand she hadn't been holding he massaged his neck, which clearly hurt as well.

"I did this in my sleep, didn't I?" she said, a guilty expression on her face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you! But… why didn't you wake me? Then you could have slept in your own bed instead of in a position yoga teachers can't even sleep in!"

He smiled a little at her joke. "It's okay… You seemed to sleep so peacefully I didn't want to wake you."

She suddenly realized she had indeed slept very well. Her eyes grew larger as she realized something. "My nightmare… I didn't dream it anymore! I… I don't know what happened, he was there and then… I shot him! I don't know why I never used my gun before… I just grabbed it and then I shot him and he died! He really died, he didn't get up anymore!"

When Greg didn't respond, she expected him to be in too much pain to say something, but when she looked at him, she saw he was smiling.

"What?" she wanted to know. Slowly, he confessed what he had remembered from a case years ago.

"Ah," she said after hearing about the suspect. "Was she pretty?"

She meant it as a bit of a teasing joke, but he responded with a serious look on his face: "Not as pretty as you."

She blushed, wondering if that uncomfortable sleeping position of his had done something in his head as well. He had never told her she was pretty before! Oh, wait, he had, she remembered. When they were working a case at David's old high school he had called her a beautiful blonde… But still, he had said it with a smile back then, this time he was serious about what he had said. She kept looking at him, wondering what was going on.

"What?" he called out. "I just spent six hours sleeping in a position most dogs can't even sleep comfortably in, I just want you to know I don't do that for just any woman!"

Ah, there was that blush again! Satisfied, she nodded at him. "You're right, I should realize that. How about I make you some breakfast then?"

"Coffee, please, strong and black!"

She smiled at him. "Coming right up!"

When she came back with their coffee and some toast, Greg had managed to stretch himself out a little.

"How about you take a long, hot bath?" she suggested. He raised his eyebrows. "Me? Take a long, hot bath? With scented candles and bubbles most likely?"

She grinned. "I just thought your muscles might like it!"

He shook his head. "No, that's fine, but I think I will get back into bed for another hour or so."

"Sure," she nodded. "Mind if I take that long, hot bath then?"

"Not at all!"

Before she had been forced to leave her apartment for a while, Morgan had always loved taking long, hot baths. She'd take some magazines to read, add hot water over and over again, which meant she could easily spent over an hour in the tub. This time, however, she felt fed up with lying in the water after thirty minutes already. She tossed her magazine aside, pulled the plug out of the tub and got up to grab her towel. Now she realized she hadn't taken any clean clothes to the bathroom with her.

Hoping Greg was fast asleep by now, she quietly opened the bathroom door, her towel wrapped tightly around herself. After taking only two steps, she noticed Greg was awake… and watching her.

"I, eh, forget my clothes," she explained herself. His face seemed to turn more and more red every second. "Oh, eh, yeah, sure, that can happen."

"Right, eh, I'll, eh, go and get dressed," she quickly decided. She rushed over to her own bedroom, feeling incredibly stupid all of a sudden. Why hadn't she remembered to bring clothes?

When she was fully dressed, she waited in the kitchen for Greg. He didn't keep her waiting long, but when he walked in – fully dressed and his hair still wet from his shower – he avoided making eye contact.

"You know, I was thinking… Maybe we could have a barbecue tonight," she said, pointing at the barbecue in the backyard. "Or is it there just for show?"

"No, eh, it really works. I, eh, yeah, sure, that's a good idea."

Morgan wondered how interesting the empty mug on the kitchen counter could be as he kept looking at it instead of at her.

"Should I go to the supermarket to get some things for the barbecue then?" she suggested, deciding not to comment on his not-looking at her.

"Oh, sure, that's fine. Just, eh, would you mind getting some hamburgers as well? I mean, veggie burgers are nice and all, but for me a barbecue means meat!" For only a second he smiled at her after his confession, then the empty mug on the kitchen counter got his full attention again.

"Sure," she said, feeling a little sad all of a sudden because of the awkward tension between them. "I won't be long."

The rest of the day the awkward tension remained between them and it only seemed to get worse. When Morgan returned from the supermarket, she wanted to put the burgers in the fridge at the same time Greg wanted to make room for them. They both pulled back at the same time, their faces ending up only inches apart from each other. With a bright red face Greg quickly started unpacking the rest of the groceries, while Morgan heaved a deep sigh.

A while later they were both cutting ingredients for the side salad. Just as Morgan reached out to grab another knife, Greg did the same thing, grabbing her hand instead of the knife. With a shy blush he looked away.

"You, eh, use it, I'll find another one," Morgan said, feeling her heart beating out of control.

"No, it's okay, you take it, I'll grab another one," Greg said, quickly turning away to find another knife. Morgan clenched her fists. Why did things have to be so weird between them now?

Even later, when Greg was just putting the first hamburgers on the barbecue, Morgan exited the kitchen with a big bowl of salad in her hands. Because of that, she didn't see the shoes Greg had put outside to dry after he had cleaned them. She nearly tripped over them, but Greg, who just wanted to go into the kitchen to get some spices, just managed to prevent her from falling by catching her in his arms.

"Thanks," she said as she looked up into his eyes. It was barely even a whisper.

"Sure." He helped her back onto her feet, pushed the shoes out of the way and hurried into the kitchen. Groaning softly to herself, Morgan put the bowl onto the table and fell down in a chair. She watched Greg exit the kitchen, throw some spices on the hamburgers and then flip them. Suddenly, she had had enough.

"Can we please stop this?" she said. He looked up at her, confused. "Stop what?"

She waved her arms around herself and towards him. "All of this between us! I know you have feelings for me, Greg, and you know I have them for you too!"

She got up as she was talking and walked towards him. He put down the tongs he had been using and looked up at her with a shy blush on his cheeks. "I didn't know you had them for me as well…"

She frowned. "I kissed you yesterday, didn't I?"

"I… I wasn't sure if it was a kiss because you liked me or because you wanted to be distracted from your nightmare…" he confessed. She moved even closer towards him, wrapping her arms around him. "I did want to be distracted… by letting you know how I felt! I've been crazy about you for months, Greg, I really thought you knew! I just never said it out loud…"

He smiled a little at her, carefully placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Can I just say I'm glad you finally did?"

She smiled back at him, a warm, loving smile. "Yes, you can!"

"Okay: I'm glad you finally did!"

Smiling, she pulled him even closer until their lips touched. This time they shared a real kiss, one they both slowly got lost into. Morgan was the first to pull back, still smiling. She ran her hand through his hair, stealing another quick kiss before she said: "The hamburgers are burning."

"What? Oh, no!" Greg raced back to the barbecue to save the burgers, but it was already too late: one side had turned completely black.

"Well, I guess you'll have to make do with veggie burgers!" she commented. With a sad face he stared at his black hamburgers. "I guess I do, yeah…"

Then he looked back at her with a little smile. "But it's worth sacrificing a few hamburgers just to hear you say how you feel about me!"

With a huge smile on her face she allowed him to pull her close again for another long kiss. It was a kiss they both knew they could continue for hours, but since they were actually feeling quite hungry, Greg finally did pull back and went into the kitchen to get the veggie burgers. Morgan watched him as he carefully prepared them on the barbecue, not letting them out of his sight this time. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him. She had finally told him!

After the barbecue they just sat outside, talking. Morgan rested her head comfortably on Greg's chest, while he slowly ran his hand up and down her arm. Soon she felt herself dozing off. Greg fell asleep as well, but he woke up again when his body realized how much the temperature was dropping. He quickly woke up Morgan.

"Come on, let's go inside, we'll clean up tomorrow," he decided. Smiling, Morgan followed him inside.

"I'm, eh, just gonna go brush my teeth real quick," he said. Morgan nodded. "Sure, I'll use the bathroom when you're done!"

When she had, she found Greg sitting on his bed, holding out his hand to her. "Stay here tonight."

Of course he didn't have to say that twice. She grabbed his hand and crawled into bed next to him, snuggling up to him. Looking down at her, Greg softly said: "This is taking 'being a roommate' rather seriously, don't you think so?"

Smiling, she looked up at him. "I can be really serious sometimes, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do…" He kissed her, long and full of love, before he whispered: "Goodnight, Morgan."

"Goodnight, Greg!"

Both with a smile on their face they were soon fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed on this story, I love reading your reviews so much! :D And also a big thank you to everyone who followed the story or added it to their favorites of course! :D  
><strong>**This is the last chapter of this story, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as the previous five! :D**

_**Chapter 6**_

The next morning they woke up with the smile still on their faces.

"Hey," Greg whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back. "I like waking up like this…"

"Me too!"

For a while they just remained in the same position. Then Greg asked: "What do you wanna do today?"

"Stay here with you," she immediately answered, snuggling up to him even more. Smiling, he responded to her kiss before saying: "Well, we can, till about eleven o'clock tonight… Any idea what we're gonna tell the rest of the team?"

She rolled back onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "I'd forgotten Nick found out about us living together…"

She remained quiet for a while, obviously thinking about the possibilities. Suddenly she said: "You know what, I don't even care if they find out about us. If things are going the way I hope they're going they'll find out someday anyway!"

Greg looked at her, a hopeful look in his eyes. "Which way do you hope things are going?"

With a smile on her face she leaned in closer to him. "In the way where we're together for a really, really, really long time!"

And she kissed him to prove it.

After having spent all day together they finally had to get ready for work. They drove to CSI in Greg's car, both taking a deep breath before walking in.

As soon as they had passed the reception desk they saw Henry running towards them.

"Here we go," Morgan muttered to Greg. She then smiled at Henry. "Hey, Henry."

"You'll never guess!" Henry called out. "Hodges just asked out one of the interns, but he didn't know she was only seventeen! Can you believe it? He asked out a seventeen-year-old girl! I gotta go tell swing shift before they leave!"

He attempted to run off again, but Greg stopped him by calling out his name.

"Wait," he said. "Is that all you wanted to say to us?"

"Yeah, why? Did I miss anything?" Henry asked. He looked at Morgan, who quickly shook her head. "No, nothing. Go on, before swing shift leaves!"

Grinning, Henry took off. With a frown on her face Morgan looked at Greg. "Are we really old news already or didn't Nick tell everyone about us living together?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "No idea… Let's go to the breakroom and find out!"

They walked over to the breakroom together, where everyone else had gathered already. Greg poured two cups of coffee, one for himself and one for Morgan. He looked around the room as he handed her the cup, but no one was looking at them. He tried to hear what everyone was talking about and realized no one was talking about them either. Nick and Russell were talking about bugs, Finn was teasing Hodges about his young date and Sara was talking to someone on the phone about some car parts.

"Are we even here or what?" Morgan whispered to Greg.

"Just wait," Greg whispered back. He raised his voice and asked: "Russell, do you have anything for us?"

"Oh, yeah, a call came in about five minutes ago about a dead body at the Tangiers hotel," Russell told him. "You two can take it, detective Daniels will give you all the details."

Both Greg and Morgan expected jokes now, but still no one said anything or looked at them differently.

"This was the last thing I expected," Morgan said as they were getting their kits from the locker room.

"Oh, well, if they don't wanna talk about us, then let's just not tell them anything!" Greg decided. Morgan gave him a firm nod. "My thoughts exactly!"

As the weeks passed still no one seemed to be interested in the two of them together. Greg thought about asking Nick whether or not he had told anyone about Morgan not living at home anymore, but he decided not to do it to avoid focusing attention on himself. Instead, he just waited for someone to say anything to him or Morgan, but for whatever strange reason no one did.

In the meantime, he and Morgan became closer every day, spending all their time outside of work together, either at a restaurant or cinema for a date or just hanging out at home, as they both called Greg's house now. Morgan hadn't told Greg yet, but she dreaded the moment where she'd have to go back to her own apartment. She knew the moment was coming closer and closer: three weeks, two weeks, one week… The longer she spent time at Greg's house, the more she wanted to stay and not go back to her own place. She loved Greg, she loved being with him, how could she suddenly leave and not see him day and night anymore?

Finally, she received the email she didn't want to see in her mailbox: her apartment had been fixed and she was allowed to move back in. Tears almost appeared in her eyes as she read it. She didn't want to go back!

"Hey!"

Startled, she looked up, quickly smiling when she saw Greg. "Hey!"

"You ready to go? I've made a reservation under your name for a romantic candlelight dinner at La Maison Gregory!" he smiled. His smile disappeared when she didn't respond. "I said that right, didn't I? La Maison Gregory is Greg's house in French, isn't it?"

Closing her mailbox she smiled back at him. "Yeah, it is, don't worry! I'm ready to go, let me just get my stuff from my locker!"

She couldn't tell him about the email, not yet at least.

Another week passed before Greg found out about the email. It happened by accident: Morgan had been working at her computer at home and went to get something to drink from the kitchen. Greg had asked her if he could quickly run a license plate for the case he was working on and she had said 'yes'. It was then that Greg saw the email.

"Why didn't you tell me you were allowed to move back to your own apartment?" he softly asked her when she came back to the living room. She looked at the floor as she quietly asked him: "Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No, of course not!" Greg called out. "I just… I don't understand why you didn't tell me, that's all! Of course I don't want you to leave, I love having you here!"

"And I love being here…" It was barely a whisper as tears started rolling down her face.

"Hey…" He quickly got up and pulled her into his arms. She started sobbing as he held her tightly.

"That's just the problem!" she sobbed. "I love being here with you so much, I don't wanna go back to my own apartment! I wanna stay here… with you! I love you, Greg!"

It was the first time she had actually said that out loud, making him step back for a second. With tears in her eyes she looked up at him. Suddenly she noticed he had tears in his eyes as well.

"I love you too, Morgan!" he whispered. "And of course I want you to stay as well! I just wasn't sure if you wanted to stay…"

"Yes, I wanna stay! I was just afraid you'd think it'd be too soon for us to really move in together as we've only been dating for a few weeks!" she said, smiling through her tears. He shrugged his shoulders. "Most people first date and then move in together, but I guess we do a lot of things differently from most people!"

Still smiling she allowed him to pull her back into his arms.

"We'll go by your apartment one of these days and pick up all the rest of your stuff, okay?" Greg softly said in her ear.

"Okay." She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes filled with love. "I love you so much, Greg!"

"I love you too, Morgan, so incredibly much!"

_Three weeks later…_

"And then he actually fell into the puddle!" Finn finished off her story. Greg and Morgan laughed along with everyone else in the breakroom while they were holding hands under the table, where no one could see them. When Russell and Conrad Ecklie walked in together, they still quickly let go.

"Hey, Morgan, I noticed you haven't changed your address back yet," Conrad said to his daughter. "It's been weeks since you told me about that problem you had at your apartment, surely that has been fixed by now, right?"

"Oh, yeah, it has been fixed already," she said, quickly looking at Greg.

"Then why haven't you changed your address back yet?" Conrad wanted to know. "I thought I told you last time already: we need to know where you are."

"You already do," Morgan simply told him. Next to her, Greg was trying very hard to hide a smile. Conrad of course didn't understand. He looked at Russell and then back at Morgan. "What are you trying to say?"

"That you can leave the address the way it is," Morgan said to him, a cheerful smile on her face. "That's where you can find me."

"But… that's Greg's address!" Conrad reminded her. Everyone in the breakroom was now looking at him and Morgan. No one said a word, they just stared at the two of them.

"Exactly," Morgan nodded before returning her attention back to her cup of tea.

"Wait!" Nick spoke up, looking at Greg. "Weeks ago you told me you two weren't living together, that you weren't even dating!"

"That's right, we weren't back then," Greg said truthfully. "But we are now."

For a moment no one said a word. Then everyone started talking at the same time.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What?"

"That's great!"

"I knew it!"

"You two are dating?"

Greg and Morgan simply smiled at each other and grabbed each other's hand again.

"How did this happen?" Finn wanted to know.

"Yeah, tell us!" Sara agreed with her.

"Well, it all…" Morgan started, but just then Russell's phone went off, followed only a second later by Conrad's phone.

"I guess your story will have to wait," Russell said with a little bit of a sigh. "We just got a call about a triple! Nick, Finn, Sara, you head out, I'm guessing Conrad here will want to have a little talk with his daughter and his new son-in-law…"

"Yeah, he does, yes," Conrad said, looking at Morgan and Greg. He waited till everyone else had left before he said: "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "Who I date, is my decision. And I guess we've already proven we can keep our personal life separated from work, so you don't need to go there anymore either."

Conrad heaved a deep sigh. "No, I guess I don't anymore, no… Then I think I have only one thing left to say…"

Greg and Morgan both braced themselves, but to their surprise Conrad smiled and nodded. "I'm happy for you two, that's all. And I hope you two can over for dinner at my place sometime so we can talk more privately."

Morgan smiled back at him. "I'd like that."

"Good. Well, I best go and see what's going on with that triple murder, I'm sure they're expecting a statement from me!" Conrad then said before leaving them alone in the breakroom. With a relieved sigh, Greg fell down onto the couch. "That was so not what I had ever expected!"

Morgan sat down next to him and gently squeezed his hand. "You know this isn't the last we'll hear about it, right? When they come back they'll want to hear all the details…"

"Oh, yeah, definitely," he agreed with her. "But until then let's just enjoy having the breakroom all to ourselves for a moment…"

Smiling, she leaned in for a long kiss full of love. She was suddenly very happy the housing association had found that problem at her apartment.


End file.
